The Black and Jade Dragon
by Ewokia
Summary: Ranma returns from his three years of searching for Akane, his last hope is that she is already home. Finding destiny's path and starting college, what more could a martial arts be doing than fighting demons.
1. Destiny's Path

Author's note: Due to the fact I didn't like how the other one was going, I changed it to this. Since I'm the author, I can do that, so I hope you enjoy! Ja ne!

The Black and Jade Dragon

Destiny's Path

After the long boat ride from Okinawa to Tokyo, Ranma found it quite refreshing to be on land once again. Searching for Akane for three years was a long time, he last heard about her by someone who went to school at Tokyo University. Then again, he could have been dreaming, he had dreamt about her for those years of traveling.

Stepping up the stairs to a modern apartment complex, Ranma asks some random person if he would find Nabiki or Akane Tendo anyway. He told Ranma the Nabiki was at the desk and as for Akane. The person just shrugged his shoulders. Opening the door, he found the desk, as to what the young man talked about and found Nabiki behind it. "Yo Nabiki, where's Akane?"

Nabiki was getting ready to sit back down, when the chair was not under her and she feel to the floor, looking up to face the speaker, her face was in shock, "Ranma?!" He smiles graciously with his blue eyes twinkling in the sunlight of the room. "I can't believe you're back, and here I was going to set Akane up with Ryoga for a date tonight. Even though she rightfully declined the date, because she just cannot get over the fact that Ryoga is P-chan. You should have seen the damage she did when she found that out." Nabiki looks through a book saying, "He's a key to your room, and it's on the house." She shooed him away seeing that other students where checking in.

Ranma, taking his camping gear and all the stuff he had on his back up to the room Nabiki assigned him. Looking for room number 303, be bumps into a person who strangely reminded him of Mousse, but this person had short hair and did not wear glasses. When he found the room, he opened the door to find it occupied with Ryoga sleeping on the couch and the CD player blasting with what seemed to be a new J-pop star.

Moving to the back of the apartment, he found the empty room, seeing the two rooms where already occupied, so he dumped his stuff on the floor in the third room. The phone rang, and he picked it up. Nabiki was on the other end, "Yo Nabiki!"

"Alright Ranma, seeing that you have a lot of experience in physical Ed, and that the Tendo Dojo will be yours some day, I have set you up for a physical ed degree with a minor in ancient studies. Your classes are already set up for you; I will be faxing it to your fax machine in just a moment. In addition, Ryoga and Mousse are your roommates, any damage you guys cause to this apartment complex will be noted and when you leave, you will be forced to pay. So, if I were you, don't do anything stupid. As for Akane, she'll be leaving for work in two hours. If you want to go drop by and give her a line, she's across the hall from you in 302. Oh yeah, one last thing, tonight Akane and I well be meeting up with Tofu and Kasumi to go home for a weekend feast. Akane hasn't been the same since she's been home, she doesn't talk much, I haven't gotten enough data from her therapist to give any notion how to deal with it, but I think you being back might shed some light on her. Ja." Nabiki was off the phone and Ranma gathered as much info as he could.

Though the thought of Akane being next door seemed exciting, he opened the door and was able to knock on her door when it opened. She stopped and stared at him.

"You're not real, you're just another demon come to kill me. What is your mission and I'll promise to kill you quickly."

Ranma stepped back, "Akane, it's me, Ranma, your fiancée."

"All the other ones were too, what makes you any different?" Her hands on her side for a weapon of some sort she kept there.

"I am your fiancée. I've been gone for three years searching for you, though the last year I was in Okinawa training with an old master of Ancient arts. I once was cursed with being a girl, I use to use it to my advantage and get free ice cream and other sorts. Akane."

Akane stepped forward, placing her hand on his cheek, "If you are my fiancée Ranma, then why did it take you so long to come home. Do you have any idea how worried I've been!" She gives him a hug around the waist as he hugs her around the shoulders, smelling her clean hair and soaking up her presence near him. How he longed for such a reunion and how he felt that something good came out of all this.

"Say, Akane, you wanna do something, like show me around campus or something?" He asks offhandedly.

"Oh Ranma, I can't believe you're home." She squeezes him before releasing him from her hold. "I would be honored to take you around campus and show you what's what and where's where. But first, I think an old friend would like to see you." Akane pushes him in her door, "Uchan, Ranma's home!"

Ukyo ran out wearing her nightclothes, a t-shirt saying Furinkan High School and blue shorts to match. "Ran-chan, is it really you?" She gives him a hug, "It is really you." She backs away and puts her arm over Akane's shoulder, "I told ya he would return sugar, though I have to admit all those demon hunting that look like Ranma, has defiantly put a damper on my excitement." Akane nods.

"Demon hunting?" Ranma asks.

Akane tenses for a bit but Ukyo takes over and explains, "Ever since Akane came back, we've been hunted by demons. Akane hasn't told me the purpose as to why she is being hunted, but it has defiantly been able to help me get better at fighting and everyone else who helps. Though, I do have to admit, Akane's pretty deadly with a sword."

Ranma smiles at them both, "So do you girls have anything I could eat, I just returned."

Ukyo squeaks, "Yo Akane, do we have any more of your dinner last night or did Ryoga and Moose eat it all?" Akane having left to look in the fridge, Ukyo catch Ranma's uneasiness. "Ranma, trust me, her cooking is so much better than when we were in high school. I have no idea where she was taken off to, but wherever it was and who ever it was taught her how to cook. Most of us can't get enough of her cooking."

Akane returns saying, "Looks like they ate it all from last night, if you wish I could make something else."

Ukyo puts her hand over Akane's shoulder again saying, "You go talk with Ranma, and I'll make some okinomiyaki. Plus, Akane, it's nice to see you actually smiling."

Ukyo leaves Ranma and Akane alone, but before they could even say one word, Mousse comes flying in. Akane, prepared for anything these days got a pot of hot water and pored it on him. "Akane, I think I saw Ranma!"

Akane, turns Mousse around saying, "You did see Ranma." Moose facial expression was one of awe.

"Ranma, you've grown." He said arrogantly.

"Yeah, that's what three years can do to a person, as for you." Ranma stops and doesn't finish his sentence.

Ryoga busts in the room, "Akane, I've been thinking," but he stops as he notices Ranma. His eyes narrow and he shouts, "Ranma, how dear you make Akane suffer!"

Akane places her hand on Ryoga's shoulder and he tenses, she speaks coldly, "Ryoga, Ranma did his best to come save me, as for you, there is no excuse."

Ukyo comes out informing them that breakfast was ready, as the time passes Akane, Ukyo and Mousse left for work, Ranma found out, through the discussion at the table, that Ryoga is actually a professor at the school. Seeing that Ryoga has been everywhere that his feet can take him, he passed all the tests for International studies and foreign affairs. So now, that is what he teachers, also the fact that Nabiki has some good information to black mail every teacher on campus, plus those higher up in the world, so she uses the information to her advantage. This is how he figured out how he was admitted so quickly into the school.

The first day of classes would start in three days, and Ranma didn't have any money to buy any books. Though when he talked with Nabiki about this, she said it was all covered and the books be delivered later on in the day. She also gave him a map as to where he could find everything he needed in this Tokyo area. Ranma found it a bit hard to believe that the cold Nabiki he knew and this one where one in the same.

Checking out the map, he thought his first place of business would be the Cat Café. Seeing that is was a few blocks away, he took a shower and left the apartment complex to explorer the Tokyo University area.

Entering the Cat Café he noticed two things, Shampoo seemed to be running it instead of Cologne and Akane's the head waitress, from what is looked. Akane saw him at the corner of her eye and was by his side the very second, "Sorry Ranma, no freeloading. Though if ya need a job I'm sure Shampoo will hire you."

Shampoo, who noticed the odd behavior of Akane, came out to investigate why Akane stopped so quickly to talk to this young man at the front of the shop. Her purple hair tied in a ponytail, bounces next to Akane, "Akane, why you stop working?" She looks at the tall young man and notices its Ranma, "Ranma?" He smiles and his blue eyes twinkle, "Ranma is that really you?" He nods his head. "Want to work?" He answers with another nod, "Good, turn to girl from and help out."

He laughs, "I don't have my girl form anymore."

Shampoo looks hard at him asking, "What you mean?"

"I don't have the girl form anymore, though I could call her up and we could work together, but I'm sure she has other stuff to do."

"What you mean call her up? How you get rid of curse?"

Ranma steps out of the way to allow someone through, "It's a very long story, I'm sure you'll all get it out of me soon enough, but lets just say it's all in the mind."

Shampoo, not really understanding what Ranma was trying to say but let him get off with the short explanation for now. Akane gave Ranma an apron and the days of working at the Cat Café started.

Later that evening when they all walked home together, Shampoo, Mousse, Ukyo, Akane, and Ranma, Ranma noticed Akane seemed a bit to nerves. He was about to stop her and ask her what could be wrong, but she gave him a look saying don't-stop-now. Therefore, he obeyed her unvoiced request and walked a little closer to her. When they got to the complex, Nabiki was their waiting. They all met up with Kasumi, Tofu at the train station, Akane paid for Ranma's ticket, and they all entered the train. Ranma sat beside Akane asking, "What wrong?" He could feel a distance presence somewhere but he couldn't pin point it.

Akane looked over at Kasumi and Tofu before answering, "Ranma, I am being hunted because I ran away from the demon who took me. Currently there are three demons on this train and six more waiting for us when we exit in two more stops at Nerima. Protect Kasumi please, she's pregnant." The rest of the train ride was in silence as she watches the loving arms of Tofu surround her sister with its embrace.

When the train gets ready to stop, Akane quickly asks Ranma, "While you've been gone, you won't by chance have had to face a lot of demons have you?" He just looked at her and nodded. "Good, I'll get the ones on the train you can take care of the ones off the train. I have a few seconds to finish them off, go!" With that her hands where a blur and he figured, since she was fighting them off as if they were nothing, so should he. When Akane was finished, Ranma killed off the last one he was fighting. Akane asks everyone, "You all right?" The all nod and Ranma wonders what all she's been though since he's been gone. "Then let's go home," Akane announces and they walk the rest of the way to the dojo with out any problems.

When they all enter the house, Genma was the first to be shocked with no answer, his mom just burst out crying and same was the reaction of Soun. The reunion for them was quite a loud and enjoyable. Ranma noticed every giggle and smile that caressed Akane's face. However, he promised to find the underlying cause of what happened to her, and he still didn't understand why he was commanded to train with the stupid old man named Kenji in Okinawa.

As the night was dragging on, Ranma asked Akane to spar in the dojo, but she being the little prideful one as she has always been accepted the challenge. As everyone enters the Dojo, Shampoo noticed her Great Grandmother had decided to join them. Cologne bounces on her stick to seek out Ranma asking, "Son-in-law, do you actually plan on fighting her?" Ranma just smiled and turned to Akane who had enters wearing her yellow gi.

Ranma squares off and Akane starts to circle him, Ranma watched Akane tense for one moment but it was gone in a blink of an eye. At that moment, she attacked, though Akane may have become faster and accurate. She wasn't as good as Ranma, which frustrated her to no end. Then again, she wasn't doing any ki techniques, just the normal Anything-Goes Martial Arts. As the fight seemed to intensify, Akane stops. She turns around to face an unknown enemy, which left everyone but Ranma wondering what she was doing. Ranma saw the man, or a form of a man that was standing at the far end of the Dojo. Akane was stepping up to the unknown figure when the image of who it was popped into his head. He did know this thing, he put his hand out to stop Akane, which it did. The figure moved forward, allowing the other to see him in a form of a man.

"Ah, my dear sweet, beautiful Akane," the figure expressed, Ranma felt the tension coming from Akane. The figure looks over at Ranma saying, "Ranma, I will fight you for the possession of Akane. Though, I may have had for such a short time, a life time with her would be worth all the souls I already have." He turned to Akane, "You haven't forgotten your Lord have you my lady?" Ranma could tell Akane was pushing her limits standing there, listening to this figure speak. "I will come after you my dear, and you will be mine." The figure disappears in a mist, Akane fells to the floor holding her knees and rocking her self. Ranma goes to put a hand on her shoulder, to show her some kind of comfort, but she moved away from it. Ranma sits down beside her.

Ranma could hear the sniffs she was making, and could see the water droplets coming out of her eyes. Taking a deep breath he says, "You were with the Jade Lord?"

Akane stops her rocking and looks at him, "How do you know who he is?"

Ranma, making sure every attempt to comfort her in this phase of words, "I went there a year or so ago looking for you. I heard a rumor of a young woman that people told me was taken to his domain, it was also discussed that she was from Japan. Therefore, with a band of other men, we came and searched for you. I never found you."

Akane looked hard at him, "You were with the Black Dragon Clan? I took some guys sword while the Jade Lord wasn't looking and I stabbed the Jade Lord with it. That's how I escaped, I was able to find a passage back to Japan, and a few weeks later I was home with my family. However, I did keep the guys sword, because I felt safe with it. It wasn't until after I was home for a month or two, I found out that the way I tried to kill the Jade Lord was the wrong was to kill a demon, so the Jade Lord was not killed but damaged badly. Then Ying showed up, which I actually thought was you, but she just told me vaguely that you were ok, for now. She's been my teacher ever since."

To those listening, which was everyone, the story as to where Akane had been was something that got soaked up in everyone's mind. Even Kasumi, who didn't seem to understand anything that was bad, understood and wished for the best for Akane.

Ranma looks away for a moment, "So you're the one who stool my sword, do you have any idea how hard it was for me to get the Sword of the Gods." Putting a hand over her should he adds, "You can keep the sword, I was given the Sword of Heaven before I left Okinawa." Akane smiled as she realized Ranma did save her from the dreaded Jade Lord.

If Nabiki had a camera, she probably would have taken a few pictures for her sister, but seeing that a memory is good at catching images, she left the moment for her sister.

Cologne and Tofu had both heard of such a demon called the Jade Lord, Cologne took the silence to break it saying, "Akane, Ranma, please tell me about this Jade Lord. I have heard of him in old scripts but I need to know what we are going to be dealing with if we plan to get rid of him for good." The crowed of friendship filled the once silent air.

Akane tensed at the mention of him, but she figured the fast the information came out, the quicker she could recover the blow. She invites everyone to sit near Ranma and her as she explains her ordeal with the Jade Lord.


	2. The Beginning

Author's note: I know this seems a little out of order, but I'm sure you'll understand at the end. Yatta minna, Ja ne!

The Beginning

An old man, with grey-sliver hair walks slowly to a large door, tapping it softly with its cane the door bursts open. Putting most of his weight on the cane, he walks slowly to the throne. His small beetle eyes look hard at the man sitting there, "Master, I have news that might interest you."

The young man sitting on the throne does not look down; his deep green eyes stare wandering around the room, "Go on Nin." His voice did not seem to rise above a whisper, but it echo around the large room.

Nin, draws a circle on the floor and then a pentagram in the middle, he mumbles a few small words. He moves out of the pentagram, a bright light showers the dimly lit room for a moment before it shows a picture of a young man holding on to a young women who seemed to be naked. The young man seemed to be crying, but shortly after the young woman has put her hand on the young man's cheek. Nin speaks as softly to his master, "Lord, this is Ranma Saotome and the young lady he is holding is Akane Tendo. He just defeated the Prince Saffron from Phoenix Mountain, Lord, and he won. It seems to me that this young man well do anything for this beautiful young women."

The young man sitting on the throne stares deeply at Akane, he looks down at the old man named Nin asking, "When would it be appropriate for drop by and give her a visit?"

"Lord, if you really wish for my opinion, I would say one year, she'll be done with high school then. I well keep my eye on them both, if you wish it, Lord."

"I wish it, and I would also wish that next time you knock on the door," Nin bows before his Lord and walks away using the cane for support. As the door was shut, the young man looked again at the fair young maiden and smiled lustfully.

A year had passed and Akane and Ranma had both graduated from high school, Akane was accepted to Tokyo University, as did Ranma that amazed everyone. Nevertheless, Akane figured Nabiki had something to do with it, seeing that Nabiki was the top business student there.

Akane was doing her morning run when an old man with gray-silver hair stopped her asking, "Could you help my kitty, she can't get down the tree. Seeing no harm in helping this sweet old man, she follows him. They walked for a little bit but Akane started to get this uneasy feeling in her stomach, "Sir, you know you could call the police to help your kitty, but I need to get home." She noticed that they had walked quite a way from where she lives, the old man just smiled and told her it was a little further away.

Akane and the old man were getting close to the woods when she felt she better leave, seeing that she had a really bad feeling about being with this old man she looked down at the old man, who seemed so harmless but the feeling in her gut was telling her to leave. She stopped as she saw a man in a green Chinese out fit, his features reminded Akane of Ranma. She knew it was not Ranma seeing that she left Ranma to go on her morning run alone. She stepped back and as she did this the man disguising, himself as Ranma came walking towards her. His voice was but a whisper, but it reached her ears no less.

"Dear sweet, beautiful Akane, I have been watching over you like a guarding angel, well you come to me freely?" His manner did not seem to be alarming, but she had to get away. She turned around and started running, she knew where she was and she knew the quickest way to get home. She ran.

The young man looked down at the old man saying, "I offered her nicely and yet she refused. Nin, bring her to me, she well be my pet until she breaks or escapes." Nin nodded his head and left in a flash. The young man says softly but towards the direction of Ranma and made sure he heard his words. "Say good bye to your Akane, she is mine. You have other fiancés you can choose from, she is mine."

Ranma, who was fighting his dad jumped out of the way of his punch and jumped onto the roof, his words were quick and everyone listening heard, "Akane's in trouble!" Seeing that Ukyo and Shampoo were their, to feed him breakfast, and Mousse was there to avenge Shampoo, and Ryoga had just found the place. Ranma's announcement made them all running to find Akane.

Akane was jumping from roof to roof, when she felt the presence of the old man. She did not look back but kept her focus. She saw Ranma in the distance and tried harder to reach him. She felt something hit her head and she stumbled and fell. Her vision became a blur and all she could say was her beloved fiancées name.

Nin, picked up Akane, his little frame held her firmly. He noticed Ranma, and noticed on Akane's finger was a ring; he took off the ring and faced Ranma. "My Lord wants her, so he's going to have her. Take this ring and give it to one of your other fiancées, I'm sure they would gladly wear the ring." He throws the ring at Ranma, which Ranma catches. Nin noticed the angry face of Ranma, but did not fear it; he had seen others with such expressions and the others died by his hand.

"Give me back Akane!" Ranma's angry was flaring. He promised to protect her and he promised to marry her too. He felt his ki build up and he let out an attack, but the attack never hit the old man. The old man left with Akane in his hands.

Shampoo, Ukyo, Mousse, and Ryoga were all looking at Ranma as he feel to his knees and cried out Akane's name. He was on hit knees for a little bit but got up and wiped his eyes and he turned to the group, "I am going after Akane, I will find her and I will bring her back." This time, none of them wanted to go with him, Ranma jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he got home. Going straight up to his room, he packed his camping gear in his backpack. He goes down stairs to grab a bit to eat and leaves to find Akane.

Akane wakes up in a large elegant room, her head seemed to be pounding and holding it did not seem to be working. A knock on the door and the door opens the old man who had asked her to get the kitten out of the tree stands before her.

"Akane put this on and I will present you to my Lord," he does not move but waits for her to retrieve the items of clothing from his hands.

Akane still sitting on the bed looks down at the old man, angry rising in thoughts she asks as calmly as her voice would permit, "Who are you? Where am I and Why was I brought here?"

The old man does not move but answers, "I am Nin, you are in the Jade Lord's realm, and you where brought here because the Lord wants you." He moves closer to her, holding on to his cane for support and puts the clothes on the bed, "Change quickly, Jade lord does not like to wait."

The old man walked slowly out the room and the door shut behind him, Akane picked up the clothes and examine it. The top was like a bra with chiffon for sleeves, the pants where made of silk, the color was of a beautiful jade green. Akane quickly changes into this out new outfit, feeling a little exposed as she looked in the mirror. The door opened the old man quickly gestured for her to follow him. Being obedient, she did.

Akane, getting a sick feeling she will be here for awhile decides to learn what she can to escape. She follows Nin to a large door, which as he taps the door it burst open. Akane tries not to react to such a technique, but her reaction was relevant to Nin and the Jade Lord.

Nin takes her to the Jade Lord who is sitting in the throne room staring at nothing. As they are a few feet away, Nin whispers to Akane that she must bow to the Jade Lord, but her reaction was one that was to be expected.

She backed away from them both, which brought the Jade Lord to his feet from where he was sitting. She glares at them and speaks with venom in her voice, "I will not bow to someone I have no respect for! Let me go, you jerk! What am I to you? Why do you want me here?"

The Jade Lord switches to form that looks like Ranma, he glares down at Nin, "Leave Nin, I will teach her who to bow down to. When I'm done with her I will put her in your care, until I want her again." Nin leaves and the Jade Lord steps down from his throne seat and walks to be a few feet away from him. He circles her and smiles lustfully at every inch of what he sees. "Akane, you can't cook, you can't fight, and yet that dork of a fiancés still comes to protect you." He stops to take a few steps closer to her and looks in her deep brown eyes, "Tell me, Beautiful One, have you ever taken a life?" He notices her reaction, "Ah, you haven't, this job while be quite the training for you. When I am through with you, seeing people die will be no different then stepping on a bug. Now, we will fight."

Ranma stopped by Nabiki asking for money to help save her sister, to his surprise, it seemed that she was expecting something like this would happen. Giving him yen and Chinese Yuan, along with his passport and plane ticket, she wished him luck and he was on his way to China.

The plane ride went smoothly, Ranma's first stop was to Jusenkyo, to see if the springs are working, and seeing that it was out of order when he left there the last time. As he scaled the mountains of China, he came across a band of men in black. Waiting to see what these men were up too, he waited and watched.

When night fell, he fell asleep and woke up in a cave, which had marking of a black dragon and from the look of it a history of this dragon and its battles. Ranma looked around to see if anyone else was around when he came across his belonging with someone sitting one it.

"Ah, the sleeper has awakened I see, I am Pong, you are in the cave of the Black Dragon Clan. Tell me, why have you been spying on us?" The young man, stands up and walks towards the sitting Ranma, who stands up.

"I wasn't spying; I was looking for my way to the Jusenkyo pools." Ranma says, amazed the Chinese man speaks Japanese.

Pong looks Ranma up and down and asks, "What is your name?"

Ranma shrugs his shoulders and answers, "Ranma Saotome."

Pong steps back and snap his fingers, with in moments the room is field with Chinese and Japanese men and some women wearing black Chinese outfits like the one Ranma is currently wearing. Pong steps a little bit closer to Ranma asking, "You wouldn't be the famous Ranma Saotome who defeat the Amazon Village champion Shampoo, is engaged to Akane Tendo and defeated Prince Saffron from Phoenix Mountain, are you?" Ranma nods his head, wondering if that was the right thing to do. Pong claps his hand, "Ranma, from this day forward, I give up my right as the Black Dragon Lord and hand it to you." Pong kneels before Ranma and chants something that Ranma could not hear the next thing Ranma knows is that he is falling and his right arm became unbearably sore.

It had been a month since Akane was taken in the Jade Lord's presences. Every morning he would summon her to fight, all the time she would return to her room with her arms and legs sore from the fighting. She would often look in the mirror at her black eyes, wondering why she was brought to such a place. She would always notice all of the bruises across her body. Many times in the morning when he would summon her, she could not answer the call. Either she could not move or she was too sore to move. She had to admit, she had learned and trained a lot harder then she had ever done so in her life.

Often times she would reflect as to why the Jade Lord would take the form of Ranma and how he was able to do it. Today was one of those days, she fought the Jade Lord long and hard, but in the end, she lost. He even smiled at one point when she hit him square in the face with a kick, but that was the only thing that connected. Most of the time she had to block all of his attacks, and she had barely enough time to attack him. However, that one kick, made her proud.

However, after the fight, he allowed Nin to enter and commanded him to teach her how to cook. He then turned to her, who was on the floor gasping for breath, that two hours after the morning fight, Nin well instructs her on the ways of culinary arts. In away that excited her, but then again, he would probably never eat her cooking, so it would not kill him.

In spite of all the training, Akane feared what she would be using this training for and why he had told her she would be taking people's lives. She had no right to take an others life, even if he commanded her to. Actually, she's quite proud of not having to bow to him or any such thing, even though she may find more buries then normal for such an action, she do not respect him, nor well she ever.

Almost a year and half had past and Ranma being the leader for the Black Dragon Clan had finally heard word as to where Akane has been. His hopes where that she was somehow ok, he had ordered his men, when he learned that he really was the leader of the Black Dragons, to gather up any information about her. As the months pasted, he learn of his duty as the leader and did accordingly.

Gathering up his men and women who were in China, Ranma has them all met in the cave that they call home. As they gather, Ranma get other information from them. Like information about the Tendo's and his parents. Nevertheless, his quest to save Akane, was be coming heart wrenching.

When Pong arrived, Ranma announced the meeting would begin. Ranma treated Pong as an equal. Remembering that Pong place the leadership position on to Ranma, he planned to give it back when Akane was safe in his arms.

Pong took his place next to Ranma, and Ranma took control over the meeting. "As you know Dragons, I have wished for any information about my fiancée Akane. Lin, who has been quite faithful, has found the whereabouts of where she may be. From the knowledge of what Lin said, she is being kept in a demon's realm. Once she heard of the news, she did some research on such demons that could have their own realm. Through her research, she believes that Akane is being held in the realm of Jade Lord. She has asked her former Amazon sister to help for information of the Jade Lord and she has received it. Lin, would you please explain." Ranma sits back down and Lin stands up and goes to the front of the room where Ranma stood.

As Ranma sat down, Pong asked, "So Akane is worth dying for?" Ranma glared at him wondering what he meant by that.

Lin, smiling at Ranma then focuses on the people, "My former sisters of the Amazon has told me many things, one, how to kill a demon, two, how to know if a demon is present, and three, how to enter into the demon realm. I have already taught Ranma how to open this realm, sense a demon and kill one, but I will teach you all how to kill a demon and know if a demon is present. Ranma has given us a half a year to learn. He says your life is important and so is Akane's, but he wants you all to know how to defend yourself against such things. Ranma and I will train ten, and then those ten will train, and go down until everyone has trained. This is very important, and we don't need anyone to fail for your life is at stack." She bowed and gave the floor back to Ranma who stood back up.

"I have already picked my ten, and when the night ends, those who haven't been picked will be notified when it is your time to train. Everyone is dismissed." As he ended, the crowed cheered. Pong stood up beside him saying, "Lin has told me much about this Jade Lord, he won't give up Akane easily, if he has her at all. I will be your shadow Ranma, if you wish it. Akane will leave that realm and return to you." He clasped Ranma's forearm as Ranma did him, and thy shook. As everyone left the room, Ranma unconsciously grabbed the thing that was hanging from his neck. He looked down at the ring he was holding and remembered the sweet moment when he gave the ring to Akane. He never quite got the words out of his mouth that he wanted to marry her, but she seemed to understand nonetheless.

Ranma left the great hall of the cave and went to his room. Lying down on the bed, he fell asleep dreaming of better times with his tomboy fiancée.

Akane, wiping blood from her mouth looks down evilly at the ugly demon women in front of her, "You hit me once that is enough to make even the lowest of demons like yourself to tremble with fear." The demon women, looks at what she is carrying in her hand. Akane does not even look at the object, "You better think again, one mistake and you are a goner." The demon woman drops the object, giving Akane an opening she needed and kills the demon. Picking up the object the demon dropped Akane walks back into the Jade Lord's realm.

Walking to his throne room, Akane noticed two things, she was sick and tired of killing demons and two, she just wanted to be in college. The Jade Lord was just an annoyance to her. In spite of the fact that he could still beat her in most fights, but she just wanted to go home. His lustful looks seemed to be more frequent then she would like. Moreover, the fact that she learned to cook better than Nin, also made him liking her go through the roof.

She knocked on the door and was answered with him opening it, to often had she realized he's been doing that and would guide her to his seat were he would ask her to explain what happened. However, today seemed different; his eyes examined her face and the cut on her shoulder. She always got the creeps when he looked at her, but the way he looked, just made her want to run.

"Akane, you're hurt," he whispered, but it always sounded loud in her ears. Speaking a little loud her calls, "Nin, come forth!" Nin comes running in where his master and called. Bowing before him the Jade Lord, he spoke, "Nin, Akane is hurt, patch her up and bring her to me when you are through, I would wish to spend the evening with her." Nin bows and Akane steps away.

Glaring her eyes at them both, she expresses, "I do not need to be patched up, and I can do it myself, as for you spending the evening with me, not in your life. I wish to spend the evening as I have always done since I have been here, by myself. If you will excuse me," she throws the weapon that the demon she just killed at the feet of the Jade Lord and walked away.

Nin looks at the Jade Lord who smiles wickedly down at him asking, "What have you heard about her stupidly stubborn fiancée?"

"He is with the Dragon Clan, he is there leader, he has had his men train to kill demons and from the looks of everything, they plan to attack tonight. I will ready myself for an attack."

The Jade Lord looks at the old man saying, "Notify me when Akane has cleaned herself up, I well spend the evening with her, it's the least she could do for all the training I have put her through. Also, if you could, tell me when Ranma's men have entered my realm, I will have Akane." Nin leaves as his master readies himself for the battle and the night's affairs with Akane.

Akane sits in the bath cleaning the demon blood off her skin and cleaning the wound on her shoulder. She feared that she might have set the Jade Lord's wrath upon her for her actions of not wanting to spend the evening with him, but she had a very bad feeling. His eyes had searched her and that was never a good sign.

Getting out of the bath, Akane puts on a new set of clothes and head into her bedroom. Noticing the Nin was there, she ignored him, but not for long. Getting into bed, he jumped on the bed expressing, "If you do not come with me, then I will take you by force." She rolls over to ignore him and knocked unconscious.

Ranma's Black Dragon clan were outside, they had already faced many demons to get this far, but they did not know how many their were inside. Opening the gate, they enter into the main hall of the realm.

Akane wakes up with the Jade Lord looking lustfully at her; she looks around and notices she must be in his bedchamber. Moving away from him, who only made him move closer, Nin opened the door informing, "He has arrived." Nin left leaving Akane and him alone once again.

"My dear sweet, beautiful Akane, I have been waiting two years for us to enter in such bond. I have been very patient, but a man can't wait forever to taste such a delightful creature as you." Pining her down as she struggles under his grip, he takes the thing, which is a treasures to any virgin.

Ranma heard a woman scream, and ran for her, with Pong as his shadow. He ran, ran, and finally came to a room that was clad in jade. A young woman was on the bed weeping. He noticed the figure change into a man, who was near a window. The women noticed Ranma's sword and took it; she stabbed the man by the window in the back. The man's blood was dark green and his face showed a pleasant smile. Seeing the opportunity to run, so she ran, opening a portal to earth.

Ranma noticing that the demon died, and he orders the Black Dragon to leave. As they leave, Pong noticed one thing, the women who had stabbed the demon in the back really was Akane. Ranma did not notice for she had moved to quickly for his eyes to notice her features, but he did.

As they left the demon realm, Ranma seemed distort, but Pong told him to find the girl. So Ranma did as his shadow had said, he temporally gave the leadership of the Black Dragon Clan to Pong and left to search for the young maiden.

The Jade Lord was wakened by Nin who was cleaning the stab wound he received from Akane, he looked evenly at him asking, "This should have healed by now, why is it taking so long?"

Nin kept his focus on cleaning the wound and informed, "She stabbed you with the Sword of the Gods, and she took it from her fiancée and ran off with it. Would you like me to go after her, my Lord?"

The Jade Lord sits up, "I will deal with her on my own time, and I got what I really wanted from her. Now, keep an eye on them both, I want to know there every action. I want her back later on, but now I'll just annoy her with demons to hunt her down." Nin nodded his old head and continued to clean the wound.

Ranma finally reached Japan; he found a trace of the young woman and was following it. The fact that this young woman had been in the presence of this demon for a long time, he was able to use a tracking device. As he reached a clearing in the woods, he felt like he was seeing things. A young woman was sitting lying on the floor of the clearing. As he came closer, he noticed it was Akane. Then again, he knew he was hungry and he was not sure if his eyes were just playing a trick on him. He was too tired to know the difference. He dropped his pack, picked up Akane, and held her close to his chest. He notice bruise marks on her wrist. He face seemed a little older, but he did not care, she was in his arms. For a short moment, her eyes opened and put her hand on his cheek, speaking his name. He kissed her full on the lips and sank down to the ground holding her in his arms.

He saw light at the end of a tunnel and Akane was right beside him holding his hand. As they walked, closer to the light Akane saw a young woman and she questioned, "Mom?" The women smiled and welcomed them both to this place. The next moment Ranma noticed his girl-side walk toward him. She smiled at them both and pointed to a place on the other side of where they were standing. They followed the women it a little room, they offered them both seats and Ranma's girl half started to speak.

"I am Ying, as you both know me as the Girl Who Died in Spring blah, blah, blah, and anyway; I have come to give you both a hand. As for your mom Akane, she just wanted to see you before you went back home." Akane's mom kisses Akane on the cheek and gives her a hug before she sits down across from both of them. Ying sits beside her. "I will be very brief, Ranma got to Okinawa and train with an old master of Ancient arts named Kenji. Akane, I will be training you until the time Ranma and you are together again. Farwell you two and good luck."

Akane woke up on the lawn of Furinkan High School grounds, under the large oak tree that she had many memories of Ranma and their friends/rivals. Running home to her family, she was greeted with a pleasant and loving welcome home with many tears of happy expressions.

Ranma woke up at a beach in Okinawa, listening to what the dream or whatever it was that told him to find this Kenji guy. He traveled asking many people as to the were-about of this old man, he found him in a little house near the beach he woke up.

He trained with Master Kenji for a year, and after that returned to Japan and be with Akane once again.

Akane finished her part of the story, while Ranma buts-in when he felt like they should know his part. When the explanations ended, it was way into dawn of the next day. Cologne took in all the information, as did those who would be involved with this assault to the Jade Lord and his minion.

Akane left for bed as she finished, knowing that she would have kids to work with in the dojo in a couple of hours, she got the sleep she needed. The other followed her example a while after she left.


End file.
